


Nameless Loves

by PiningSeeker



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Confessions, M/M, More Tags With More Additions, Red Might Be Mute, Red Might Be Selective Mute, Red Might Talk, Sort Of, shenanigans in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningSeeker/pseuds/PiningSeeker
Summary: A (soon to be) collection of One-Shots and Mini-Fics for Nameless shipping, all for our favorite nostalgic boys. Fun ideas of how the two got together and stayed together, with other Dex Holder shenanigans in between.





	Nameless Loves

"Do..."

Everyone's attention snaps to Green, who has yet to speak until now. Around him are several empty drinks and a half empty bottle of sake, a shocking fact when Crystal realizes everyone else is either on their first one (Yellow, Silver, herself), or on their second (Red, Gold, Blue). Well, perhaps Gold is on his third, but either way and more importantly, Green somehow drank about two cans of beer and two bottles of plum wine in the hour that they've been together, and had moved onto the bottles of sake that the group is supposed to share.

The day is December 26th. Blue called everyone together through a group chat invite with glee to celebrate with a social drinking hour, as Silver is the youngest of the seven, and with his 20th birthday on the 24th, two days earlier, he can legally drink. Gold jumped on the idea with a little too much enthusiasm, hosting it at his house (technically his mother's house, bless her heart) since Silver is almost a permanent tenant from watching Proteam Omega. 

What surprises Crystal the most is how easily everyone seemed to agree, especially since she initially thought Yellow and (ironically) Green would not be so willing. Yet, they agreed with no arguments needed, which emboldened her own choice to come. Alcohol might not be so intimidating with friends, and if the most sensible of the Dex holders thought it would be fine, then surely, she herself would be fine.

Looking at Green now, Crystal wonders if her choice to come was mistaken. She believed he, of everyone here, alongside Yellow, would remain the most sober, yet clearly he must've consumed enough to enter the realm of drunkenness. 

He doesn't look drunk, or at least, what she thinks a drunk person looks like. He isn't squinting, he's not slumping onto the table, his face isn't flushed. Instead, he has an elbow on the table, his head propped up on that same arm, appearing almost bored as he takes a small gulp straight from the bottle. There's a slight pink to his cheeks, but no red, and certainly not a flushed red. He blinks slowly at the bottle when he sets it down, maintaining a firm grip on it as he seems to contemplate his next words.

Crystal can see Blue pull out her phone, turning to record the man sitting next to her, eyes alight with mischievous joy. She knows the brunette will be cackling with glee if the recording captures anything she can tease Green with. On Blue's other side, Red looks somewhat curious, or as curious as the stoic man can look. She knows that Red can speak, but chooses not to most of the time, and knows from the other Kanto Dex holders that he is incredibly passionate when he wants to be.

Yellow, sitting between Red and Crystal herself, looks worried at she watches Green, hands clutching her drink. Crystal wonders how Yellow landed herself in with the other Kanto Dex holders, her sweet and genuinely kind demeanor so different from Blue's teasing tricks, Green's cold distantness, and Red's indifferent silence. 

When Crystal looks to her right, she is surprised to find Silver amused by the situation. She recalls the redhead being not too happy to have his birthday announced and celebrated on a short and forced notice, but she's glad that he still came. On the other side the birthday boy, Gold is smirking, propping his head up on table with his arms, elbows on the table and hands under his chin.

"Do what?" Gold snickers, eyes glittering with hidden intent. He shoots a look at Blue, who gives a short nod, her phone recording and pointing squarely at the drunk gym leader.

Green throws a glance at Gold, looking supremely bored due to his pose, before downing the rest of the bottle. When he sets it down, Crystal notices a change in his eyes, that verdant color darkening from the color of leaves in the light to the color of the dark underbrush. The room tenses as Green stares into the bottle, swirling its non-existent contents, atmosphere strangely charged with anticipation. Even Crystal finds herself on the edge of her seat, leaning forward, drink forgotten on the table.

"Don't laugh," Green murmurs, eyes slowly sweeping across the other occupants of the room. Blue and Gold wear matching impish grins as they both sidle up closer to Green.

"Oh sweetie, we'd never laugh at you," Blue purrs reassuringly, camera up and recording. Green huffs at her response, and glares reproachfully at Gold's attempt to wrap an arm around his shoulders. He backs off.

"Soooo... What were you trying to tell us?" Gold prompts, to Blue's nod of approval. Crystal feels horrible about spectating this debacle without interfering, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious, and judging from the other three, except maybe Yellow, they too want to know what is it that Green is going to say. 

Green reaches for another sake bottle, but Gold swiftly swaps it with a can of beer. The former glares at the latter, who opens the can for the other and skillfully pours it into the empty sake bottle, giving it to Green, who accepts the offering, staring back into the bottle's depth.

The whole room returns to watching him swirl the bottle. Green finally sips, swallows, and speaks with surprising clarity.

"Do you think... Red will give me his penis?"

The room switches from idly watching to straight staring at the drunk brunette in front of them.

"I'm sorry, what?" Silver asks, eyes wide, echoing almost everyone's sentiment. At least, so Crystal thinks, until she takes another good look around the room. 

Blue is still recording, her other hand clenched in a victorious fist, while Gold is trying his hardest not to laugh, both hands pressed tightly to his mouth.

Red himself didn't react at all from what Crystal can see, simply blinking at his rival from across the table. Yellow's worry seems to intensify from before, the drink forgotten on the table with her hands instead clutched together tightly.

So only she and Silver are surprised. Perhaps she is just overthinking what must be a decision that came to Green under the influence of alcohol, and Crystal settles on that thought.

Green grumbles slightly, pouting in Silver's direction. "I said... Do you think. Red. Will give me. His penis." 

Gold falls out of his chair and onto the floor, trying and failing to hide his chortles. Green grumpily kicks at him, missing rather miserably. Blue distracts him with a "consoling" hand on his arm.

"What do you mean by 'give it to you?' Like, sex? Castrate himself and give you what they cut off?"

"I just... Want it."

"How do you want it?"

"Want... Hmm... Just want it."

"Well," Blue turns on her 'I am definitely helping' voice, "Why don't you ask him for it? He's right there." 

At this point, Green has crossed his arms on the table and is currently resting his head between them. He lifts it, following Blue's finger to where Red is intensely observing him. Green squints at Red, before saying, "No."

Blue blinks. "No?"

Green huffs, face in disapproving disbelief. "He's too ugly to be Red. Red is..." A very long pause. "Better."

Gold pops back up, having finished his chortling fit. "What do you mean by better?"

"He just... Is. He is better."

Red blinks at the statement. Crystal doesn't know if Red is offended or flattered by such a comment, and she certainly can't tell from the blank look on his face. Green looks at Blue like as if she's blind, or stupid, or even both. Crystal realizes that she really cannot read the expressions on her seniors' faces.

Blue and Gold take turns trying to interrogate more out of Green, but they don't learn anything more beyond what is already. What ends the questions, to everyone surprise (for sure this time) is Yellow, who shove, physically shoves, Blue and Gold away from Green and hugs the latter's head.

"E-enough!" Yellow's voice is a little shaky, but her voice is clear. "We don't need to keep trying to badger Green, especially since we're supposed to be celebrating Silver's birthday."

Silence hangs in the room. Yellow is glaring at everyone except for Green, still hugging his head. He is still blinking slowly, still slowly sipping at the beer in the sake bottle, unhindered by the physical contact.

Silver finally shrugs. "To be honest, I think this is great." There's a glint in his eyes that Crystal has never seen before, and that when she notices that Silver has his own bottle of plum wine. Yellow presses her lips together, frowning down at the redhead, who just gives a smile back.

Blue huffs, before dumping all of the alcohol they have onto the table. "Since Yellow is going to poop that party, I vote we get wasted while playing 'Never Have I Ever!" She seizes a can and starts chugging. Gold follows her example.

It's at this moment Crystal decides to not drink unless the game dictates she did. She had a feeling that they might need someone to stay somewhat sober through the night, and since she didn't feel like drinking all that much, it might as well as be her.

As the game progresses and the night wears on, she notices that Yellow too, abstains from drinking aside from the game rules, instead opting to pour another can into the sake bottle that Green will not let go of.

At least the rest of the group seems rather happy with the game. Green joins in after a few rounds go without him, and it is then that Crystal observes Red watching the green-eyed male like a hawk, eyes occasionally flickering to Yellow, who still stands protectively near Green. She's never seen Red so intense before, but it seems that no one notices his gaze, everyone else invested and absorbed by the game as it reaches ridiculous heights.

* * *

**The Eldest Dex Bros And Broettes**

_-Dec. 27, 5:57 P.M._

The Trainer: I hate you all.

The Exchanger: Same.

The Hatcher: o shit he remembers

The Hatcher: thought he would 4get bc of all the stuff he drank

The Evolver: Ooooooooh, sweetie you brought it up :D

The Evolver: Don't pin the blame on us <3

The Trainer: You and Gold tried to interrogate me.

The Trainer: Especially you, Blue.

The Trainer: I very clearly remember you asking "By want, you mean you want it up your ass?"

The Evolver: YOU DIDN'T CLARIFY AND I NEEDED TO KNOW OKAY Q.Q

The Trainer: No, you did not and do not need to know. 

The Hatcher: k k but

The Hatcher: bro

The Hatcher: ur great when drunk Green 

The Hatcher: if u chilled more while drunk i think u would get along with more peeps

The Hatcher: how be all with hangovers btw

The Healer: I did not drink that much. I hope you all did not have a really bad hangover.

The Catcher: I'm fine, thank you.

The Fighter: .

The Hatcher: OMG the bro with the most wanted penis of them all lives

The Trainer: Gold, I swear to Arceus...

The Hatcher: howz it dude

The Fighter: .-.

The Evolver: Oh Red deary, you know you can type words into a chat ^.^

The Fighter: :x

The Fighter: :c

The Evolver: Red please. Use words, you don't even have to say them

The Fighter: >.<'

The Trainer: I'll sue you if you don't delete the drunk videos, Blue.

The Evolver: Wait, Green why Q.Q

The Evolver: I was talking to Red :v

The Trainer: I don't care. Delete. Immediately. Including any copies you might have made. If you sent them to anyone else, tell them they better delete it or I'm coming for them.

The Hatcher: fuuuu

* * *

Crystal sighs as she mutes the chat. If there is anything important happening, she'll just have to find out later. Professor Oak needs quite a bit of work to be done, so all distractions would have to go.

And work she does, until the next day, when she hears a little notification alert.

* * *

  **Red, Yellow, Crystal, Silver, Blue, Gold**

_Red has added Yellow, Crystal, Silver to the chat._

_Red has added Blue, Gold to the chat._

_-Dec. 28, 11:11 A.M._

Red: I am going to give Green my penis.

* * *

Crystal stares at the message in mixed amusement and horror. She sends one message, then sets her phone back down. Unfortunately, she forgot to mute this chat, so when the rest of the group finds out, her phone explodes with noise, aggravating Professor Oak and agitating the poor Pokemon they were working with 

* * *

Crystal: I don't think we need to know that, Red.

_-Dec. 28, 12:25 P.M._

_Blue changed to Pay Up, Gold._

Pay Up, Gold: I KNEW IT ^o^

Pay Up, Gold: Good luuuuuuuck~ Red deary~

Pay Up, Gold: Tell us how it goes ;)

_-Dec. 28, 12:34 P.M._

Silver: Please don't.

Silver: That's in the realm of "I don't want to know, ever."

_-Dec. 28, 12:40 P.M_

_Gold changed to Hell No._

Hell No: U CALLED THAT BET OFF

Hell No: dont owe u anything

Hell No: also broke af

Hell No: nothing to give

Hell No: tell how it goes Red

Pay Up, Gold: I did not call that bet off excuse you. I just said it was "on hold" ;)

Hell No: congrats on getting laid bro

Hell No: about time too

_Hell No changed the chat name from "Red, Yellow, Crystal, Silver, Blue, Gold" to "Operation: Give Green Penis"._

Hell No: u didnt put it off hold before penis was given and doesnt count so still owe nothing

Yellow: Seriously? Gold, what is this chat name?!

_Yellow changed the chat name from "Operation: Give Green Penis" to "The Eldest Dexers Minus Green"._

Pay Up, Gold: Don't lie, you are so not broke. And if you are, if you stop going to the Game Corner, you won't be anymore <3

_Hell No changed to OH HELL NO._

OH HELL NO: .

Silver: Why am I still here.

_Silver has left the chat._

_Pay Up, Gold has added Silver to the chat._

Pay Up, Gold: STAY >:(

Silver: Why. I actually don't care.

_Pay Up, Gold changed the chat name from "The Eldest Dexers Minus Green" to "Operation: The Gay Boys That Are Meant To Be"._

_Pay Up, Gold changed to I Knew It._

I Knew It: Alright, as soon as it's over, Red better give us updates~

I Knew It: Oooh, Silver deary. You do care, deeeep inside. You care for all of us <3

Silver: .

Silver: Fuck you, Blue.

Silver: It doesn't extend to wanting to know how everyone's latest sex session went.

_Silver changed to Get Me Out._

_-Dec. 28, 2:16 P.M._

Red: :)

I Knew It: Oooh Reeeed~ Sweetie, how did it go? <3

Red: :)

OH HELL NO: broooo u finally gave some1 the D

OH HELL NO: did he like ur penis

Red: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Get Me Out: Red. What the fuck.

OH HELL NO: yooooo Red

OH HELL NO: i see the internet taught u well

Red: :)

Yellow: Is Green okay?

Red: ;)

Yellow: That doesn't tell me if Green is okay, Red.

Red: :c

OH HELL NO: dont u both chill in viridian

OH HELL NO: just break in

Yellow: No.

Yellow: But you have a point.

I Knew It: I want to go visit too~ 

Red: :x

Red: .

Red: .

Red: .

Red: .

Red: .

Red: .

Get Me Out: Stop spamming.

Red: .

Red: .

Red: .

Red: .

Red: .

Red: .

Red: .

Red: .

Red: .

Red: .

Red: .

Red: .

_Get Me Out has left the chat._

_Red has added Get Me Out to the chat._

Red: >:c

_Get Me Out changed to GET ME OUT._

_-Dec. 28, 2:32_

Yellow: Green is fine.

**Yellow sent a photo.**

Red: :D

Blue: SO CUTE CUDDLED TOGETHER <3 <3 <3

Red: *v*

_OH HELL NO changed into OH HELL YEAH._

OH HELL YEAH: is he nude under that blanket

Red: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

OH HELL YEAH: bro u nude under that blanket

Red: :c

GET ME OUT: .

I Knew It: I WILL BE THERE IN TEN, OPEN THE DOOR FOR ME *^*

Yellow: Blue, NO!

I Knew It: Also, don't be a party pooper, Silver <3

GET ME OUT: .

_-Dec. 28, 2:46_

**I Knew It sent a photo.**

**I Knew It sent a photo.**

**I Knew It sent a photo.**

_I Knew It changed to The Best Cupid._

The Best Cupid: LOOK AT THEM BOYS <3

The Best Cupid: Two photos of Red cuddling Green as he sleeps and the other is a good look at all them love bites and hickeys Red gave our sleepy boy *^*

Red: :)

OH HELL YEAH: so unfair

OH HELL YEAH: i want my own blackmail stash

The Best Cupid: Just fly on over :v

OH HELL YEAH: at the daycare tho

OH HELL YEAH: cant just ditch work

GET ME OUT: Wow, Gold actually cares about work, or so he says as he's busy texting.

OH HELL YEAH: shut up

Yellow: Please don't spread the photos.

The Best Cupid: Ooooh, my deary, I wouldn't dream of showing others. It's just the perfect tease for Green <3

OH HELL YEAH: blue said it not me

Crystal: Oh my Arceus, everyone...

* * *

**Green**

_-Dec. 28, 5:00 P.M._

Silver: Are you awake?

Green: Yes.

Green: Why?

* * *

**Operation: The Gay Boys That Are Meant To Be**

_-Dec. 28, 5:07 P.M._

_GET ME OUT has added Green to the chat._

GET ME OUT: Have fun.

_GET ME OUT has left the chat._

OH HELL YEAH: silver what THE FUCK

OH HELL YEAH: can he read the entire chat history

Yellow: Yes, he can.

Yellow: Also, this wasn't my idea, Green.

_OH HELL YEAH changed to Mercy._

Mercy: plz

The Best Cupid: Uh ^^'

The Best Cupid: Green, it's not what it looks like ^v^'

The Best Cupid: We can explain <3

Green: .

Green: .

Red: :D

Red: Did you like my penis?

Green: I hate you all.


End file.
